


Easier Done Than Said

by Donovanspen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Magnus and Alec plan a romantic weekend getaway. Sometimes plans change.





	Easier Done Than Said

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

“Alexander!”

Alec groaned and tried to push himself up. He could feel the pain settling into his body and knew that he must have taken quite a hit if he was feeling it with his runes activated.  Magnus. The fog started to clear, and fear pulsed through him as he thought about Magnus at the top of the embankment, powerless and vulnerable.  It took considerable effort for him to push himself up.  When he’d tumbled over the ledge, he’d hit his head on a rock and had landed right inside the water line of a small creek. It wasn’t a long drop, but he’d lost his balance and had been unable to exert any control over his fall. He could feel that his twisted ankle was starting to swell and knew that he would need an iratze soon.

He stumbled to his feet and made his way over to the steep incline, looking for a foothold.

“Alexander.”

He glanced to his left and relief flowed through his body when he saw Magnus leaning over the snowy hill. “Don’t come down here,” he warned.  “It’s really slick.”

Magnus made his way over until he was directly above Alec.  “Here.” He lowered his scarf to Alec.

He wasn’t sure it would be enough, but he saw a good place to get his footing and then took hold of the scarf for extra leverage.  He felt Magnus tug on the fabric, and he used that momentum to hoist himself up. Once he got within reach, Magnus grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him the rest of the way up.

He really wanted to take a minute to catch his breath, but he had to make sure they were safe. He drew his sword as he got to his feet, taking his free hand and trying to push Magnus behind him.

“Never fear, mighty warrior, but we’re no longer in danger. You managed to dispatch the demon before you went over bank,” Magnus informed him.

Alec looked around, verifying for himself that the threat was gone. He let out a relieved sigh and put his weapon away. He turned tired eyes onto Magnus, searching him for any injury. As usual, his boyfriend looked immaculate, if a tiny bit disheveled from their impromptu adventure. “Are you ok?”

“Perfectly fine. You, however, don’t appear to be able to say the same.”

Alec grunted and reached for his stele only to find that it had broken during his fall. He shoved the broken pieces back into his pocket and wondered how long he had before he started to feel the full effect of their little run in with the wood imp.

“Alexander?”

“I’m fine.”

“Obviously not,” Magnus commented.

And yeah, not so much.  He was definitely starting to feel the twinge in that ankle. His side hurt from the fall and his head was throbbing. It was going to be a long, miserable walk back to their cabin, but he’d rather get started on it before he lost all benefit of his runes. “I’ll be all right.” He started off towards the cabin, annoyance washing over him with every painful step.

“Oh, of all the ridiculous….” Magnus muttered before sliding up close to Alec and draping Alec’s arm over his shoulder while he placed his arm around his waist.

“Magnus.” Alec tried to pull away. “I can manage.”

“So, I’m just imagined you were trying to limp your way through the snow?  And in case that head injury has prevented you from noticing, it’s starting to snow again, and the wind is picking up. With the pace you’re going, we’ll freeze to death long before your injuries get you. Or maybe you’ll pass out, and then I can just carry you back and not have to deal with your stubbornness.”

Alec pulled away. “Are you mad at me?”

“Annoyed, Alexander, and getting more so by the minute. Now if you don’t mind, may we please continue on before we’re unable to make it back?”

“Why are you mad at me?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and started walking on ahead, leaving Alec no choice but to hobble along after him.

“Magnus. Dammit, Magnus!” He was tempted to just let his boyfriend keep walking. He would make it back the cabin just fine, despite what he thought, but he didn’t like the idea of Magnus being out here unprotected. They’d taken care of the imp, but he had no idea what else they might find.

Their romantic getaway to the Catskills was turning into a disaster. Magnus had suggested the two of them take some time to themselves, and Alec had eagerly agreed. Luke had suggested a secluded cabin in the woods, and Magnus had surprised Alec by providing a car and driving them up here. They hadn’t expected to hear stories of some wild animal terrorizing guests and the local wildlife. They hadn’t even unpacked before Alec set out to do a quick recon. Magnus, of course, had stubbornly refused to stay behind. Hell, if anyone should be mad, it should be him. He’d lost his focus, too worried about Magnus. If he’d stayed in the cabin, he wouldn’t be in this situation.  Judging from the icy glare on Magnus’s face, Alec probably shouldn’t have shared those thoughts with him.

“Excuse me? Are you seriously trying to blame me? Alexander, I am more than capable of handling myself.  And if I recall, I was the first one to actually spot the demon. And if you had just done your job instead of trying to rescue me like some damsel, you wouldn’t have lost focus.”

“And what? Just let him rip into you?”

“It couldn’t touch me with the protection spell around me. I was never in any danger. I told you I was fine and to take your shot, but you didn’t listen.”

“You never mentioned a protection spell,” Alec accused.

“I most certainly did. I told you about it the day Catarina cast it and the items that are enchanted with extra protection.” Magnus held up a gloved hand as a reminder of the ring he wore.

Alec had a vague recollection of that conversation, but he couldn’t be expected to remember those little details when a demon is charging at the man he loves. “What if it didn’t work?”

“Of course it works.  Did you think we wouldn’t test it?”

Alec’s eyes narrowed as he thought about what Magnus had just said. “Tested how?”

“Alexander, as entertaining as this is, it’s getting colder out here, and this conversation is just slowing us down. Granted, I have never had my magic taken from me before, but I have been drained and have managed to stay alive for multiple centuries. I don’t see that changing any time soon.”

“I can’t believe you’re mad at me,” Alec huffed. His leg buckled as he landed wrong on his ankle. Magnus was immediately at his side again with a supporting arm around his waist.

“Will you please accept my help now?”

“Not when you’re mad at me,” Alec muttered, but he didn’t pull away.

“Fine. We’ll call a truce. All I want to do right now is get back to the cabin, so we can begin the making up stage of this little disagreement.”

Alec nodded. He didn’t want to fight anymore either. Truthfully, he was more hurt than angry, but he wasn’t ready to share those feelings.

The walk back to the cabin took more out of Alec than he’d expected. He’d relied on Magnus more than he’d wanted, and he was feeling the extent of his injuries.

“Almost there,” Magnus encouraged as he helped him up the stairs and across the porch. 

Magnus got the door open, and Alec practically fell through. He was so tired. 

“Here.” Magnus pulled over a chair from the kitchen table. “Sit while I get us situated.” 

Alec watched Magnus set about stripping off his own coat, gloves, and scarf before throwing several logs into the wood stove.  Once he got the fire going, he went over and checked the thermostat. 

“Hmmm, guess they’re expecting that stove to do the heavy lifting. We should be warm enough before long,” he said before turning back to Alec. “Now let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

Alec had gotten as far as removing his gloves, but the rest of it seemed like too much work, especially since the cabin was still cold. But he didn’t want Magnus to do it for him, so he started working on the zipper his coat. Magnus brushed his hands aside and made short work of the coat.  He then knelt and began to take off his boots.

“Oww,” Alec hissed when Magnus tugged the boot against his swollen ankle.

“Sorry, dear, but we do need to get this off.  If you can just withstand a little more, then I won’t need to cut it.”

Alec bit his lower lip and gave Magnus a nod.  He absolutely was not ready for the wave of pain that washed through him as Magnus managed to get the shoe off.  “That hurt.”

“I imagine it did.  It’s swollen and starting to bruise, but it looks manageable.”

“Easy for you to say.” Alec knew his mood wasn’t great, but he didn’t feel up to the effort of being civil. Everything hurt. He was tired and cold. And Magnus was cheerfully trying to get him out of his clothes, acting as if their earlier argument hadn’t even happened. “It’s not fair.”

“What’s that, dear?” Magnus asked, trying to unbutton Alec’s shirt only to have his hands swatted away.

“You. You trying to undress me and take care of me but yell at me when I try to help you. Stop it. It’s cold. I’ll take it off when the room warms up.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but he left the shirt alone. “It’s completely fair. You’re in no position to take care of yourself right now, otherwise you’d be doing it. Your stele is broken so you can’t heal yourself. Your clothes are wet because you landed in that small bit of water, and we need to warm you up, but we can’t do that if you don’t take off those wet clothes.”

Alec hated how reasonable he sounded. “You’re enjoying this,” he accused.

“I assure you I’m not,” Magnus replied, his voice a little harsher than it had been. “I would have much preferred that our time away hadn’t involved hunting a demon at all. I would have preferred you not getting hurt. I would have preferred not having a reminder of the last time you were injured, and I was unable to do anything to help you. So no, Alec. It’s not unfair because it’s not the same thing. Being without my magic is a huge adjustment, but I, we, have taken precautions so that I’m not in any present danger. You, on the other hand, are injured and in no condition to tend to yourself.” Magnus turned and walked out of the room.

Alec wanted to argue that he was fine, but he couldn’t even follow him out of the room. He reached up and started working on the buttons of his shirt, for no other reason than to prove Magnus wrong. He’d only made it halfway through before Magnus returned. He had changed out of his clothes and was wearing a pair of warm pajamas and thick socks.

“As much as I enjoy being right, I do not wish to see the inevitable conclusion of you trying to do this without my help, so will you please let me?” Magnus asked.

Alec fumbled with another button. He was so tired. “Only if you promise to let me help.”

“I already do.”

“No you don’t, not in the ways that matter. You get fussy.”

Magnus breathed out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.  “Fine.  After we get you all settled, we’ll talk. Deal?”

“All right.”

“Finally,” Magnus grumbled and immediately set about removing Alec’s shirt. Once that was done, he prodded him to stand up.  “It will be easier to get your pants off here.” He knocked Alec’s hands away when he reached for his belt. “It will be faster if you just let me.”

Alec didn’t want to argue so he just allowed Magnus to take the lead. With his ankle throbbing, he didn’t wish to struggle anymore than necessary. He leaned on Magnus and was grateful when Magnus nudged him back into the chair so he could peel the wet clothing off without putting extra stress on his ankle.

“Cold,” he complained as he wrapped his arms around himself.

 “Come on. We’re going to go into the bathroom. Lean on me.”

Alec didn’t want to move, but Magnus wasn’t leaving him alone. The minute he got to his feet, he knew this was a bad idea. “Just give me a blanket and move the chair next to the stove, and I’ll be fine.”

“Alexander, you’re shaking.”

“Because I’m cold. And my foot hurts.”

“I promise this will help.” Magnus said, nudging him up and towards the bathroom.

It was a struggle, and it hurt, but Magnus wasn’t relenting, so Alec pushed on. By the time they made it to the bathroom, he was ready to crawl under a warm blanket and sleep for a week. The discomfort of moving had cleared away his drowsiness, but he was still feeling generally wiped out.

The bathroom wasn’t much warmer, but Magnus had already drawn the bath. “Here. Hold steady.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s briefs and pulled them down and then helped him step out of them and into the tub.

“Mmmm.” The water wasn’t steaming hot, but it was warm enough to chase away the chill. Alec slid down until he was covered up to his neck. “That’s better.”

“Yes, I imagine so,” Magnus replied, adding a few drops of liquid from a purple bottle to the bath water.

“Don’t be smug,” Alec scolded with a softness that took the sting out of his words. “What is that?”

“Just some healing oils. It won’t fix you, but it will hopefully ease some of your aches and pains.”

“Why did you pack healing oil if you can’t get hurt?” Alec asked.

“The protection spell is for those who wish to do me harm. I’m still able to catch a cold, stub my toe, roll down an embankment and sprain my ankle. I packed it merely as a precaution but seems like a good thing I did.”

Alec was tired, but he was still hearing what Magnus was saying. It was an unexpected turn of events that Alec was the one needing the help, but Magnus had packed it for himself.  This was his life now, needing extra help along the way in the form of protection spells and healing potions. For so long, he’d been wanting Magnus to open up and let him help, but in this moment, he just now fully realized what the loss of magic meant to Magnus. Everyone was aware of it on the big scale, the former High Warlock of Brooklyn could no longer perform magic. No more spells, no more portals, no more waving his hands and his bidding was done.  But it was so much more. There was the day to day, minute to minute. Something as small as having the foresight to pack healing oils was now significant in how he managed his life.

 “Thank you for helping me. And I’m sorry about earlier.” It didn’t cover everything he wanted to say, but Alec figured he had to start somewhere.

“Apology accepted. And I will always help you.  I know your heart, Alexander, and I know your intentions are borne out of love for me.” Magnus leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Rest now while I gather a few things.”

Alec nodded. He was feeling a little better, a little warmer.  He wasn’t moving so he didn’t hurt as much, but the pain in his head and ankle were still present.

“Are you falling asleep?” Magnus asked a few minutes later when he returned.

“Can’t,” Alec replied, not bothering to open his eyes. “Head and foot hurt too much.”

“Open your eyes and look at me, love.”

Alec did as requested only to see Magnus hovering over him, concerned eyes searching his. He prodded at Alec’s temple causing Alec to hiss and twist his head away.

“Do you think you have a concussion?”

“No, it just hurts.”

“Ok, then. Let’s get you cleaned up and out of here, and we’ll see what we can do about that.” Magnus reached for a washcloth and began dabbing at the dried blood on his temple.

Alec fought his instinct to squirm away. He knew the wound had to be cleaned eventually and best to get it done with. He did draw the line with Magnus bathing him, though. He enjoyed being pampered, but tonight, Magnus felt more like his caretaker, and Alec didn’t really enjoy that feeling, not with everything else that had happened. Once Alec assured him that he could manage, Magnus left to get his clothes.

“All ready to get out?” Magnus asked after returning a few minutes later.

“Yeah.” Alec pushed himself up, trying to get out of the tub without putting much weight on his ankle. “I got it.” He waved Magnus off, not wanting to get him wet.

“Don’t be stubborn,” Magnus admonished, wrapping him in a towel.  He got most of the water off him, and then led him into the bedroom and over to the bed. “Sit.” Magnus handed him a bundle of clothes.

Alec took the briefs and pulled them on, then reached for what he thought was a pair of sleep pants. “Magnus, what is this?”

“Something I picked up for you when we decided on this weekend. It’s been years since I’ve worn one. I thought it might be fun.”

Alec eyed the garment and then looked at the sleep pants and long-sleeved top Mangus was wearing. “And yet….”

“It was an after Christmas sale, and they didn’t have my size.  I didn’t see any reason to deprive you.”

Magnus gave him such a sweet smile, and Alec was already feeling a little guilty for their trip not going as planned. However, he wasn’t convinced Magnus wasn’t screwing with him.

“Of course, you don’t have to wear it. I’ll get your pajamas.” Magnus turned and went to grab Alec’s duffle bag.

“No. It looks really warm.” Alec was rewarded with a beautiful smile, and he knew he’d made the right call.  Never in a million years would he have bought this item for himself, nor would he have worn it if anyone else had bought it for him, but he’d do anything for Magnus. Including wearing a dark green, snowflake- patterned fleece union suit.

“Fits perfectly,” he said after zipping it up.  And it was warm, even though he felt almost like a child wearing it.

“The loft is never this chilly, but I’ll have to see if I can find one for myself, and we can wear them together on movie nights, cuddled up on the sofa. Now how about we go out where it’s warmer and get something to eat?”

Alec appreciated Magnus’ attempt to make the most of their situation and weary of being contrary, Alec allowed his boyfriend to lead him out to the sofa. In addition to healing herbs, Magnus had also packed ibuprofen which he insisted Alec take as well as prop up his ankle and ice it. After a dinner of soup and sandwiches that Magnus had picked up from the deli before leaving the city, Alec felt a little better.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I was worried and frustrated. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“I was frustrated as well,” Magnus said. “I suppose it will happen from time to time as we adjust to our new situation.”

“I don’t like fighting with you,” Alec murmured, leaning close to snuggle against Magnus who wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

“Nor do I, but it’s a natural part of relationships, and we’re both fairly strong-willed. But we also care deeply for each other so I don’t imagine our disagreements will get the best of us.”

Alec tried to stifle a yawn. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so tired.”

“Your body has been through a lot. You need to rest.”

“I’m sorry our weekend is ruined.”

“Hush now.” Magnus pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s far from ruined. We’ll get up in the morning and return to the city to get your stele fixed, and you all healed up. We can be back here by early afternoon, or we can stop and browse those country stores we saw along the way.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Why would I? I love spending time with you.”

Alec was so warm and comfortable cuddled up next to Magnus, but he still felt guilty. “You were so excited for this long weekend away, and all you’ve gotten out of it is a hunt and now taking care of me.”

“And I love being able to care for you, and I thought you enjoyed it as well.”

“I do,” Alec admitted, keeping his head resting against Magnus’ shoulder. It was easier to say some things without looking at him. “Sometimes it feels really nice to let go and just have someone take care of you. We never really had that growing up. But I don’t want you doing it because you feel like you have to, like I’m a child or incapable of caring for myself.”

“Is that why you’ve been so fussy?” Magnus asked with a touch of laughter in his voice. “Darling, I would never consider you a child. In fact, I think you carry such a load that you often forget how to relax and be at ease. You seem to enjoy being coddled at times, and I enjoy indulging you.”

“But what about you? You deserve to be pampered and spoiled as well, but lately,” Alec trailed off with a shrug.

Magnus sighed and nudged Alec. He waited until Alec sat up and looked at him. “Honestly dear, since I’ve lost my magic, I’ve been feeling a bit smothered. I know you’re worried, and I love you for it, but it’s important that I figure out how to do things on my own, how to protect myself.”

“It feels weird letting you do all this when I can’t do anything for you.”

“But you are dear. Helping you helps me. I couldn’t heal you, but I got you back to the cabin, warmed you up, fed you and tended to your wounds. It felt good being able to do that for you, that even without my magic, I could still help. And dear, you still call and ask for my input, and I appreciate that more than you know, especially when you could have just as easily called Lorenzo or another Warlock.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered.

“What on earth for?”

“For not talking to you sooner, for not asking what you needed instead of just assuming.”

Magnus leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips and then pulled Alec back into his arms, settling his back against his chest. “And I apologize as well. I should have tried to communicate my needs to you.”

“I’m still going to make sure you’re protected. I can’t rely on a spell to make sure you’re safe. I’m sorry, but I can’t take that chance.”

“I understand. I’m sure I would feel the same.” He pressed another kiss to Alec’s head.  “How about we get some sleep so we can get an early start?”

“Can we sit here for just a bit longer?” Alec reached down and entwined his fingers with Magnus’. The warmth from the wood stove, the surprisingly comfortable pajamas, and being in Magnus’ arms had lulled him into a peaceful state, especially now that they had resolved their issues. He knew that they would have to move soon enough, but right now, he just wanted this moment.

“Of course.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
